I can't wait
by CMCrazies
Summary: Just a one shot JJ/WILL team. JJ/WILL/HENRY


**I Can't wait**

JJ stood with, Alex and Penelope watching as Henry and Jack chased Reid round Rossi's garden.

"Reid's really good with kids isn't he." Blake.

JJ laughed a little. "Only with Henry."

Feeling am arm wrap around her waist, JJ turned her head. "Well hello stranger."

"Sorry I'm late." Will said kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry about it, Henry's been keeping me entertained." JJ said winking at her husband.

"You must be Alex its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh bet that was an interesting' convocation." Will said. Smiling.

"Sort of." Alex said looking at JJ.

"I didn't say anything bad." JJ smiled, wrapping her arm around Will.

"Can I borrow you a second." Will whispered in her ear.

"Sure."

Wondering into the kitchen, JJ placed her glass down on the side, smiling at Will, feeling him take her into his embrace.

"Hi." Will said brushing a fall strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi" JJ smiled pecking his lips.

"So how did it go at the doctors, I'm sorry I had to cancel."

"Its okay." JJ said placing her hands onto Will's chest. Letting out a breath she smiled widely. "It went great."

"So.."

"So" JJ said, opening her purse, pulling out a tiny picture."

Will smiled widely, running his finger over the picture. "Were really havin' another baby."

"Yeah" JJ said kissing him once again.

"I can't wait"

"Me either, but were not telling anyone yet okay."

"Got it." Will said placing the picture back into her purse.

"You want a drink?" JJ said looking at Will.

"Sure, and how are you getting away with not drinking?"

JJ laughed, handing Will a beer bottle heading back out onto the porch. "I might of bribed one of the waitress to bring me something none alcoholic"

"Your good you know that."

"I know." JJ smiled.

"DADDY!"

"There's my little guy" Will said scooping Henry into his arms.

JJ smiled, wrapping her arm around Will once again.

Watching from the other side of the garden, everyone seemed to have gathered round.

"Has anyone noticed, how happy JJ seems lately?" Reid

"Kid, she's been like this since they got married."

"No, I mean in general."

"Oh we've noticed. But I also noticed it four years ago."

"You think?"

"Well, I know that's not wine that she's drinking." Rossi raised his brow.

"Well, its about time. My gumdrop had another baby for me to spoil."

"Easy there baby girl, I think JJ might want that job, especially if it's a girl."

"Your right, are we gonna wait for her to tell us?"

"Yes. Let her enjoy it" Blake

Heading over to the group, JJ saw the looks on there faces. "What?"

"Nothing." Rossi stated.

"Okay… " JJ said taking a breath. "I know we haven't been here long but we promised Henry we'd spend some time with so, were gonna go."

"Of Course, we all get it, and besides none of us can say no to the little guy."

"Tell me about it. I'll see you guys Monday."

/

After getting home, JJ headed into there bedroom to change into something more comfy. Looking up she saw Will stood in the door way.

"Henry's found his new colouring book."

JJ smiled, pulling the cardigan onto her shoulders. "Shall we tell him or should we wait?"

"How about we wait, but ask him if he wants a brother or sister."

"Well if he says he doesn't, he's not gonna be a happy boy."

"Well I'm sure whenever our baby girl or boy is boy, Henry will adore them."

"I hope your right."

Laying on the sofa, JJ and Will sat watching one of Henry's film, while he half watched and continued to colour. Letting out a yawn, JJ looked up at Will pecking his lips.

"Take a nap." Will said kissing her forehead.

Closing her eyes, JJ fell asleep, in Will's hold feeling him rub her back. Will looked over at Henry.

"You finished colouring bud?"

"Yeah. Can I sit?"

"Sure , can you climb up?"

Henry nodded, climbing onto the sofa, "Me fit between you and mamma?"

"You can try bud, but don't kick mamma alright."

"K." Henry said climbing into the small gap Will had made. Feeling Henry lay his head onto his chest, as he laid right next to JJ.

"Is mommy sick?"

"No, she's not little man."

"Why she be sick?"

"Cause, she's just got an upset tummy."

"She be k?"

"Yeah she will be." Will said running his hand over Henry's hair. "Henry."

"Yeah daddy?"

"You remember when we talked about you having a brother or sister?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still want one?"

"I want a sister, too protect like you protect mamma."

Will couldn't help but smile. "Well one day that will happen."

"Promise.?" Henry said holding up his pinkie finger."

"I promise" Will said, locking his pinkie with Henrys.

JJ smiled pretending to sleep, as she heard the convocation between to two favourite people. Knowing they were going to be just fine and a perfectly happy If normal family. And that she couldn't wait for.

**THE END**

/

**Thanks for reading**.


End file.
